Rachel Suzanne Bowen (Mirror)
Inmate Bowen has been incarcerated at LCF for three years, arriving for intake and processing on December 14, 2015. Initial assessment on intake was unexceptional, and inmate was given the normal health and psych screening without incident. Bowen appeared to be 'just another inmate', serving her nine year sentence for possession of drug paraphernalia, possession of drugs with intention to supply, and possession of an illegal firearm. Indeed, for the first 12 months, Bowen's incarceration at LCF was unexceptional, and few Corrections Officers or Corrections Personnel appear to have anything but routine interaction with her. Blending into the sea of identically uniformed female inmates, Bowen appears to have slipped beneath the radar. Indeed the only thing remarkable about Bowen's incarceration was that she moved Housing unit three times in a year - from Housing G, to Housing C, and finally to Housing A in late 2016. The relocations appear to have been randomly selected by the Californian Department of Corrections centralised inmate housing system. Commencing in early 2017, in the second year of Bowen's sentence, reports from the usual sources in Housing Unit A (where Bowen was initially housed and incarcerated) started to indicate a new source of illegal contraband narcotics entering into the prison. In both tablet and powder form, the new drug "Dreamcaster", appears to have been used by a number of inmates with, on occasion, extreme side effects. (Refer to LCF Correction File #5657138-A for details in respect of attempted suicide of inmate Matthews, Leanna and File #543001 as regards violent assault on inmate Odell, Shania). Sources indicated that Bowen was involved in the importation of the Dreamcaster drug into Housing Unit A. Repeated cell searches, cell relocations, periods of lockdown and even a three month period of isolation handed down to Bowen appear to have done little to stem the flow of drugs. During that time, inmate Bowen has denied all knowledge of Dreamcaster contraband importation. Advise caution and continued surveillance at all times. Personality: secretive, distant, manipulative, deeply suspicious, scared. Number of Visitors during period December 2015-November 2018: 5 approved visitors, and a total of 57 visits across all approved visitors. All visits have been secure (glass protection/ screen) and recorded ********************** Items in cell ORANGE-05. Upper bunk is assigned to inmate 5301956618/A, Bowen, Rachel (A) on the bunk mattress * a thin prison blanket in grey wool, stained and foul smelling, and clearly not changed for years; * a thin foam pillow in pale green thick PVC, the PVC matching the colour of the prison mattress' PVC covering; * a tatty paperback book, by Sidney Sheldon “Empires of the Gods”, an airport potboiler, clearly read hundreds of times, and passed around the prison block. Inside, on page 281, is a photograph of Bowen and a woman, of the same age, with the wording on the back “Stay strong always, Love Alyssa xxx”. The photo has been party crumpled and torn in the corner, and looks to have been trodden on, with a large book tread mark on the back. * under the bunk mattress, down a crack in the side of the metal frame with the wall, very carefully covered by a plug of dust and dirt wadded tightly four half smoked cigarette butts, pathetically almost all butt and no cigarette, wrapped in an old zip-loc plastic baggie. In the baggie is a shredded residue, barely much more than a dusting, of a "Dreamcaster" pill (the residue would look like old dust, and is an off-grey colour. It can easily be confirmed to be "Dreamcaster" by any forensics lab). (B) in Bowen’s ‘personal items box’ - a plastic box about 36”x24”, and 24" deep, with no lid, with Bowen’s inmate number and surname in black sharpie on the sides * a grubby but nominally clean spare inmate orange set of scrubs (top and bottom), and a spare prison issue short sleeved under shirt (marked with handwritten black sharpie on the back of the neck "M"), two pairs of spare underwear (prison issue), and one pair of spare inmate socks (prison issue, and grubby, grey and with a faint foot odour). All clothing is worn, nominally ‘clean’ but clearly has been worn many times with numerous small scratches, stains, frayed seems and a couple fo small hole in the socks; * a clear plastic bag with Bowen’s inmate number and surname written on with a black sharpie, used to provide prison issue toiletries to all new arriving inmates moving through Intake & Processing. The bag contains a bottle of prison issue shampoo (delousing), a bar of prison issue soap, with several pubic hairs embedded in the soap surface from the last time used, four prison issue fem-hygiene maxi-pads. The shampoo bottle contains…delousing shampoo (and if drained contains no contraband); * a prison issue hairbrush and four hair tie-bands; * an envelope of papers marked LEGALLY PRIVILEGED (its Bowen’s felony indictment, and two letters detailing a possible appeal, but legal advice concluding that the appeal, ultimately, had no merit on technical, forensic evidence grounds and you be certain to lose); * a set of playing cards. (on a very close examination, the two red Jacks are both marked); * five photographs of Bowen and another woman (about the same age, attractive and blonde), and a photo of Bowen and a group of friends; * two letters from Alyssa Morgan to Bowen, clearly a very close friendship, but nothing obviously sexual. The letters have clearly been read many times; * A copy of Bowen’s completed “Approved Contacts” form. Currently, three names are on the form. One is Clint Bowen (father), and another is Shiloh Bowen, her sister. Alyssa Morgan is not an Approved Contact (but no persons with a felony conviction in the State of California can be such an approved contact). © Around the stainless sink pedestal and toilet combination * two prison issue toothbrushes (both heavily used and at least 18 months old) and a tube of prison issue toothpaste, very nearly empty; * two rolls of thin, prison issue toilet paper, one almost used up; * a dark green bar of prison soap, a couple of long hairs embedded in it from washing. Category:Mirror LCF